


A Sky full of Stars

by Cygnus_Noctis (viciousmagpie)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Jim as Biological Wonder, Jim still feels like a Monster, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Sebastian will be a very good father
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmagpie/pseuds/Cygnus_Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Moriarty war schon immer kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Und seit dem Geständnis seiner Schwangerschaft noch viel weniger. Gemeinsam mit Sebastian Moran hat er sich entschieden, seine ganz persönlich verkorkste Familie zu gründen. | Moriarty x Moran (MorMor) |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2 Monate, 1 Woche & 2 Tage - Aller Anfang ist schwer

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _I believe in you,_   
>  _you know the door to my very soul._   
>  _You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour._   
>  _You're my saviour when I fall._
> 
> How deep is your love?, Bee Gees

"Wenn mir jemand noch vor einer Woche erzählt hätte, dass ich Vater werden würde und jenes Kind von einem Mann ausgetragen wird, dem hätte ich - ohne zu zögern - eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt. So etwas ist nicht möglich, es widerspricht jedem Gesetz der Natur. Zumindest von dem Stand aus, den ich kannte.

Doch genau so ist es. Ich werde Vater - und der wohl größte Verbrecher aller Zeiten, Jim Moriarty, trägt es unter seinem Herzen"

Mit einem Lächeln schaute Sebastian zu dem schlafenden Jim herüber. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, ihn zu beobachten. Viel zu unschuldig und sanftmütig wirkte der größte Verbrecher aller Zeiten in diesem Moment. Diese zerzausten Haare und feinen Sommersprossen im Gesicht ...

Vor nicht einmal einer Woche hatte Jim ihm die Wahrheit gestanden - er war im zweiten Monat schwanger. Sebastian konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht wirklich fassen. Auch wenn es im ersten Moment völlig unlogisch erschien und er seinen eigenen Ohren nicht trauen wollte, so eroberten schnell die Vatergefühle den Kopf des sonst so knallharten Halbiren. Es war auch zum Teil sein Kind und er wollte, dass es auch die Chance haben sollte jemals das Sonnenlicht zu sehen. Gerade weil es etwas besonderes sein würde.

Natürlich war ihm auch von vornherein klar, dass es in keinster Weise einfach werden würde. Jim war kein einfacher Mensch, und schon allein der Fakt, dass er überhaupt ein Kind bekommen konnte, schockierte ihn zutiefst. Es war gerade jene dunkle Seite, vor der sich auch Sebastian fürchtete. Wenn sich Jim wieder verzweifelt einzureden begann, er sei ein Monster. Dann war er meist froh, wenn Sebastian einfach zu ihm kam und ihn wortlos in die Arme nahm.

Tagsüber versuchte Jim, endlich wieder der Alte zu sein und ließ sich nichts anmerken - brüllte Angestellte an, die nicht das machten, was sie sollten, plante Verbrechen und verteilte Aufträge, Menschen zu töten. Doch wenn die Sonne untergegangen war und die beiden allein waren, ließ der Consulting Criminal seine Maske fallen.

Jim war eigentlich ein unsicherer, zerbrechlicher Mann, der einfach nur eins gebraucht hatte - **Liebe**.

~**~

"Sebby?" Sein kaum hörbar geflüsterter Name ließ ihn aus den Gedanken hochschrecken. Jim war aufgewacht. "Wieso schläfst du nicht?", wollte er verwirrt wissen. Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht schlafen ... und außerdem will ich gar nicht mehr schlafen. Viel zu sehr liebe ich es, euch zu beobachten" Der Jüngere seufzte. "Du siehst mich doch jeden Tag ...", entgegnete er dann, als ihm der zweite Satz des Scharfschützen bewusst wurde. "Euch?", meinte er leise. Es war ihm immer noch unangenehm, darüber offen zu sprechen.

Doch Sebastian hatte Jim schon zu einem Kuss herangezogen, nicht ohne seine Hand vorsichtig auf den Bauch des Iren zu legen. "Ja, euch beide",antwortete er dann leise, das Lächeln in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Jim seufzte. Irgendwie konnte er es noch nicht wirklich verstehen, dass der Blonde bereits jetzt von zwei Personen sprach - und dann auch noch in einem so liebevollen Ton.

Der Blick in die Zukunft, die den beiden Männern noch bevorstand, machte ihm Angst. Er war nicht normal, er war keine Frau, also wer sollte sich bitte um ihn kümmern, die ganzen Vorsorgeuntersuchungen machen? Ein normaler Arzt wäre doch vollkommen überfordert! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er Angst hatte, wieder als Missgeburt und Bastard beschimpft zu werden.

Laut seufzend setzte er sich auf und griff nach seinem Morgenmantel. "Wo willst du hin, Jim?", wollte der Blonde einigermaßen verwirrt wissen. "Ich muss etwas nachschauen ...", entgegnete der Ire mit den dunklen Augen. Dann stand er auf, zog sich den Mantel an und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Ein paar Minuten später kam er mit seinem Laptop in der Hand wieder. "Kann das nicht bis morgen früh warten?" Doch Jim schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Ich muss das jetzt wissen", entgegnete er bestimmt.

"Was?" Der Consulting Criminal setzte sich auf das Bett. "Irgendwer muss sich um mich und das Kind kümmern. Die Schwangerschaft muss überwacht werden ..." Sebastian knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Das kann doch warten ...", entgegnete er und legte Hand auf die Schulter des Kleineren, auch wenn er wusste, dass es sinnlos war mit Jim zu diskutieren. Sobald dieser sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, wollte er es auch so schnell wie möglich erledigt haben. "Nein, Sebby" Bingo.

So blieb dem blonden Hünen nichts anderes übrig, als seinem Partner zuzuschauen, wie er das Internet nach möglichen Experten durchforstete. Zumindest redete Jim sich eine kleine Hoffnung ein, doch jemanden zu finden, der sich mit seinem Phänomen auskannte.

Stunden vergingen und Jim hatte es nicht einmal geschafft, einen anderen Mann mit jenem speziellen Problem zu finden. Der Blonde war bereits eingenickt vor lauter Müdigkeit. Enttäuscht seufzend wollte er gerade das Laptop wieder schließen, als ihm plötzlich ein Artikel ins Auge fiel:

 _Dmitri Petrow, Russian professor for medical phenomena of human and known for his dissertation about anatomic rarities, researches the rare ability of men to get pregnant due their anatomic structure._ (*)

Jim konnte sein Glück kaum fassen! Es gab tatsächlich jemanden, der sich scheinbar mit dem Thema auskannte. "Sebby, sieh dir das an", meinte er mit einem Lächeln und zeigte auf den Bildschirm. Verwirrt schrak Sebastian auf; er sah zuerst ihn an, dann auf den Laptop und begann den Artikel zu lesen.

"Jim, soll das etwa heißen ...?" Der Ire nickte. "Ja. Er muss nach Berlin kommen" Sebastian seufzte. "Und du glaubst, dass du ihn so einfach zu uns hier bekommst?", entgegnete er zweifelnd, doch Jim kicherte nur leicht manisch. "Sebby, mit einem guten Preis lässt sich jeder bestechen"

"Okay, Jim. Aber das machen wir morgen. Jetzt packst du dieses Ding erst einmal weg, bevor ich an die Waffe unter meinem Kopfkissen komme. Ich will endlich schlafen" Mit diesen Worte klappte er den Laptop zu, bevor der Consulting Criminal protestieren konnte und legte ihn beiseite.

Sebastian sah ihn an. Der blasse Ire zitterte bereits, auch wenn er es versuchte vor ihm zu verstecken. "Komm her, bevor du dich noch verkühlst"

Dann zog er Jim zu sich heran und warf die Decke über dessen zitternden Körper. Gedankenverloren begann er wieder den Bauch zu streicheln und zärtliche Küsse im Nacken zu verteilen, bis er merkte, dass der Consulting Criminal endlich eingeschlafen war.

"Bis morgen, Jim" Dann holte auch ihn die Müdigkeit ein.

**~~**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sebastian als erster auf; leise schlich er sich ins Bad, um Jim nicht zu wecken - nicht ohne lächeln, als er ihn sah. Wie unschuldig der Kriminelle doch wirkte, wenn er schlief. So sanft, so verletzlich.

Gerade war der Blonde dabei, seinen Kaffee zu trinken und den Tagesplan für seine Aufträge durchzugehen - Jim war der Meinung, dass der Sniper unbedingt Arbeit brauchte; bevor er überhaupt auf die Idee kommen konnte, seinen Beschützerinstinkt zu aktivieren - als er plötzlich ein lautes "Verdammt!" und das Poltern der Schlafzimmer- und Badtüre hörte. Sofort sprang er auf um nach dem Jüngeren zu sehen.

Auch wenn er irgendwie ahnte, worauf es hinauslief - er selbst hatte damit zwar keine direkte Erfahrung, aber seine Cousine Katharina war erst vor ein paar Monaten Mutter geworden. Sie war die einzige Person, die nicht direkt zum Netzwerk gehörte und dennoch wusste, dass Sebastian und sein "Partner - Boss - Lebensgefährte - whatever" hier in Berlin waren, denn schließlich hatte sie ihnen das Haus zur Verfügung gestellt.

Katharina war auch diejenige, mit der Sebastian ohne Vorbehalte reden wollte. Sie wusste von dem Umstand, in dem Jim sich befand; auch wenn sie im ersten Moment leicht verwundert war, als ihr Cousin ihr eröffnete, dass der Kriminelle - als Mann! - schwanger war. Doch letztendlich beglückwünschte sie den Blonden und warnte ihn lachend, dass noch so einiges auf die beiden zukommen würde.

So wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er Jim würgend vor der Kloschüssel fand. "Jim ..." Er tat sich schwer, die aufflammende Schadenfreude zu bändigen. Als Antwort erhielt einen Blick mit dem der Consulting Criminal sonst immer versuchte, seine Opfer zu erdolchen. "Geht das jetzt immer so?", fluchte er, stand auf und spuckte genervt in das Waschbecken.

"Katha hat gesagt, dass das noch ne Weile andauern wird ... immerhin bist du erst im zweiten Monat ...", entgegnete der Blonde kleinlaut, aber belustigt. "Ugh!, maulte er, "Das ist ja wohl nen Witz ..." Kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen, da verzog er wieder sein Gesicht, und eh sich Sebastian versah, hing der blasse Ire wieder über der Toilette "Ich mach dir nachher einen Tee ...", meinte er stirnrunzelnd. Doch Jim schnaubte nur missfällig und knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Schulterzuckend verschwand Sebastian und machte sich für den ersten Auftrag des Tages fertig. Er schrieb noch schnell eine Notiz an Jim und verschwand dann mit seiner M24.

Wenig später saß der Ire dann in der Küche, trank widerwillig seinen Tee - Sebastian hatte ihm verboten, schwarzen Tee zu trinken, weshalb er wohl oder übel auf einen Apfeltee umgestiegen war - und suchte nach der Adresse des Professors, dessen Informationen er in der letzten Nacht gefunden hatte, als er die Notiz fand.

_Passt auf euch auf ♥_  
_Denk an die Adresse des Professors._

_SM xx._

Jim musste lächeln. "Ach Sebby ..."

Nach einer Weile gelang es ihm, eine Telefonnummer auszumachen. Glücklicherweise konnte er fließend russisch - weshalb er auch sofort dort anrief und sein "Problem" schilderte. Und anders als erwartet brauchte er nicht mit dem großen Geld zu locken; als der Professor erfuhr, dass Jim bereits im zweiten Monat war, erklärte sich sofort bereit nach Berlin zu kommen und ihn persönlich zu betreuen.

"Und?"

Sebastian war von seinem Auftrag zurückgekehrt. "Ich habe mich bei ihm gemeldet, und er hat sich sofort bereit erklärt, zu uns hier nach Berlin zu kommen", antwortete Jim ihm freudestrahlend. "Wow. Hätte ich nicht gedacht", entgegnete der Blonde ihm, stellte die Tasche mit seinem Gewehr beiseite und zog sich die Jacke auf. Dann kam er zu dem Iren und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Alles glatt gelaufen?", wollte Jim neugierig wissen. "Natürlich. Perfekt gesetzter Schuss", antwortete der Blonde und goss sich Tee in seine Tasse. Das Grinsen des Consulting Criminals wurde breiter. "Wie immer Sebby"

Auch wenn die beiden so etwas wie eine Familie werden würden, so waren sie immer noch eins - **der größte Verbrecher aller Zeiten und sein bester Scharfschütze**.

_________________________________________________________________

(*) = Dmitri Petrow, russischer Professor für medizinische Phänomene beim Menschen und bekannt für seine Dissertation über anatomische Seltenheiten, erforscht die seltene Fähigkeit von Männern, aufgrund ihrer Anatomie schwanger zu werden. 


	2. 3 Monate, 2 Wochen & 4 Tage - Veränderung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Our lives are made in these small hours._   
>  _These little wonders, these twists & turns of fate. _   
>  _Time falls away -_   
>  _But these small hours still remain._
> 
>  
> 
> Little Wonders, Rob Thomas 

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, eh Professor Petrow gemeinsam mit seinem Assistenten in Berlin ankam. Mithilfe von einigen Kontakten aus dem Netzwerk wurde es ihm ermöglicht, eine Praxis für die erforderliche Zeit beziehen zu können. Er erklärte sich bereit, auch die ersten Wochen nach der Geburt das Kind zu betreuen.

Als Jim Professor Petrow kennenlernte, war er zuerst überrascht, dass er selbst nicht gerade alt war, vielleicht ein Mittvierziger. Mit blauen Augen und leicht angegrauten Haaren. Der Consulting Criminal bestand darauf, ihn persönlich vom Flughafen abzuholen.

Ein schwarzer Mercedes fuhr vor und es öffnete sich die Tür. "Guten Tag, Professor", begrüßte der dunkelhaarige Ire ihn. "Wer sind Sie?" antwortete Petrow ihm in verhältnismäßig gutem Deutsch. "Mein Name ist Kayleigh O Moráin, ich bin derjenige, der sich vor 4 Wochen bei Ihnen gemeldet hatte" Der Professor verstand sofort, von was er sprach. "Ich werde sie zu Ihrer Bleibe und Ihrer Praxis bringen", meinte Jim lächelnd.

Dann deutete er ihm und seinem Assistenten an einzusteigen, was der Professor dankend annahm. "Ich bin erfreut, dass ich Sie so schnell persönlich kennenlernen kann. Sie sind ein wirklicher Glücksfall für mich", entgegnete Petrow. "Wie kommen Sie bitte darauf?" Der Ire zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Ganz einfach, Sie sind seit 4 Jahren der erste Mann, den ich mit jenem Phänomen gefunden habe. Leider sind nur 0.00005% der männlichen Weltbevölkerung Hermaphroditen und somit in der Lage, Kinder zu bekommen, aber auch zu zeugen. Natürlich sind ein viel größerer Anteil Zwitter, d.h. sie besitzen ebenfalls Organe beider Geschlechter, sind jedoch unfruchtbar. Sie sind somit ein echtes Juwel für mich und meine Forschung"

_Forschung_. Dieses Wort stieß Jim in diesem Moment säuerlich auf und er hielt kurz inne. Er als ein Versuchskaninchen? "Oh, verzeihen Sie mir! Das Wort Forschung war sicherlich in diesem Moment unglücklich gewählt. Ich möchte Sie begleiten und mir natürlich wichtige Daten notieren, die für mich persönlich wichtig sind", erklärte Petrow entschuldigend, als er das Gesicht des Consulting Criminals sah. Dieser nickte wortlos.

Angekommen in Berlin Spandau betraten sie die fertig eingerichtete Praxis, worüber der Professor recht überrascht war. "Nun, dass sich diese Einrichtung hier befindet, kommt mir nur gelegen", stellte er fest und wies seinen Assistenten auf russisch an, seine Sachen aus dem Wagen zu holen.

"Bevor wir noch weiter in irgendwelche Gespräche abschweifen, kommen wir zur Sache; ich werde spätestens übermorgen mit meiner Arbeit beginnen können. Als erstes würde ich gerne einen Ultraschall bei Ihnen machen und Ihre Blutwerte kontrollieren. Wie sieht es mit Ihrer derzeitiger Situation bezüglich Ernährung und Psyche aus? Irgendwelche Belastungen, auch chronischer Natur? Leiden Sie an Morgenübelkeit?"

Jim sah ihn verwirrt an. Kurz überlegte er, was er dem Professor am besten erzählen könnte. Schließlich konnte er ihm schlecht gestehen, dass vor ihm gerade der größte Verbrecher der Welt stand. "Ja, die Übelkeit macht mir momentan stark zu schaffen. Doch nach ein paar Stunden gibt sie sich meistens. Mein Partner achtet immer darauf, dass ich regelmäßig genug esse. Ich darf keinen schwarzen Tee mehr trinken und er versucht mich auch von dem Stress abzuschirmen", antwortete er dann. "Was arbeiten Sie?", wollte Petrow wissen. "Ich bin Consultant für große, weltweit agierende Unternehmen" Sebastian, der ebenfalls mit im Raum war, runzelte kurzzeitig die Stirn über die Lüge des Iren, doch dann musste er schmunzeln - irgendwie stimmte es ja auch, was Jim behauptet hatte.

Nickend nahm der Professor es zur Kenntnis und stand auf. "Ich werde Ihnen jetzt noch Blut abnehmen, für die Wertekontrolle" Zähneknirschend ließ der Consulting Criminal es über sich ergehen, auch wenn eigentlich nicht gerade begeistert war.

Nachdem er den Einstich versorgt hatte, stand er auf und bat ihm die Hand an, die der Ire als Geste der Freundlichkeit annahm. "Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich, Mister O Moráin. Wir sehen uns in zwei Tagen wieder, um 14.30" Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Jim gemeinsam mit Sebastian von ihm.

Vor der Tür sah Sebastian Jim an. "Ganz ehrlich Jim - mein erster Eindruck - er ist sehr sympathisch. Und das behaupte ich nicht wirklich oft", stellte er fest. Jim nickte. "Ohja. Vor allem sehr diskret. Bedacht darauf, dass er weder mich in irgendwelche Probleme bringt, noch dass ihm seine Forschungsergebnisse gestohlen werden können"

*~~**

Die nächsten zwei Tage verliefen bis auf die Morgenübelkeit eigentlich recht normal. Jim ging seinem Job wieder nach; dabei endete es jedoch auch einmal recht blutig, als er zwei seiner Leute ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken aus dem Weg räumte, weil diese wieder einen Auftrag verpatzt hatten.

Sebastian kam gerade von seinem Auftrag wieder, als er die beiden Leichen in seinem Büro fand, während Jim seelenruhig - jedoch mit einem seiner typischen finsteren Blicke - an seinem Schreibtisch saß und etwas an seinem Laptop las. "Jim, was hast du schon wieder gemacht?", wollte er entsetzt wissen. "Nichts. Sie haben einen Auftrag nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit beendet. Zudem haben sie dafür gesorgt, dass ihnen die Polizei auf die Spuren kommen konnte! Und was machen die Vollidioten?! Kommen zu mir!", brüllte der Kriminelle außer sich vor Wut. Auch wenn er jetzt in anderen Umständen war, war er immer noch unberechenbar und schnell zu reizen.

Sebastian hatte das Gefühl, dass es noch schneller in Rage geriet als vorher. "Reg dich bitte nicht so auf ...", seufzte der Scharfschütze. "Verdammt, Sebastian! Ich hasse Stümper!" Und mit diesen Worten flog das Glas an die Wand neben dem Größeren, was Sekunden vorher noch auf dem Tisch des Consulting Criminals stand, und zersplitterte.

"James!", donnerte Sebastian plötzlich, woraufhin selbst der Kriminelle in diesem Moment zusammenzuckte. "Denk an unser Kind!" Der Kleine wollte wieder zum Protest ansetzen, doch der Scharfschütze war schneller als gedacht neben ihm aufgetaucht und nahm ihn in die Arme. Erst wollte er ihn wegstoßen, doch dann merkte er, wie die Nähe des Scharfschützen ihm gut tat. Seufzend vergrub er seinen Kopf in Sebastians Nacken. "Es tut mir leid, Sebby", murmelte er leise.

"Es ist nicht so schlimm, Jim. Du solltest dich nur nicht so stark aufregen. Achso, denk dran, wir haben heute noch einen Termin" Jim zuckte zusammen. Der Termin mit Professor Petrow, er hätte ihn fast vergessen! "Stimmt ..."

Sebastian sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an. "Ich werde natürlich mitkommen, aber nur wenn du willst", meinte er und zog den Kleineren zu einem Kuss heran. Jims Miene erhellte sich. "Natürlich, Sebastian"

**~~**

_Um 14.30 in Berin-Spandau._

"Da wären wir wieder, Mister O Moráin. Ich denke, Sie wissen ja, was wir heute vorhaben", stellte Petrow fest. Jim knirschte deutlich mit den Zähnen. Er machte sich Sorgen. Vor zwei Tagen hatte der Professor ihm Blut abgenommen, um seine Werte - vermutlich Hormone und Ähnliches - zu überprüfen.

"Zuerst zu ihren Blutwerten" Kurzzeitig zeichnete sich Panik in den dunkelbraunen Augen ab. "Ich bin begeistert. Die Hormonwerte sind in Ordnung, nur der Blutzuckerwert war etwas niedriger als er sein sollte. Aber keinen Grund zur Panik, das kann man leicht ausgleichen", antwortete Petrow lächelnd. Jim atmete erkennbar auf. "Ihr Körper scheint die Hormonumstellung auch sehr gut verkraftet zu haben. Sicherlich wird es noch einige Veränderungen geben, aber da Sie ein echter Hermaphrodit sind, müssen sie keine Angst vor Ausfallerscheinungen Ihrer primären Geschlechtsorgane haben. Dennoch würde ich Ihnen raten, vor allem in den ersten Monaten etwas kürzer zu treten"

"Dann kommen Sie mal mit", meinte er dann mit einem Lächeln und zeigte dann in Richtung des Untersuchungsraumes. Der Ire sah Sebastian an, der ihm mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung bedeutete, dem Professor mitzugehen. Nach einem kurzen Zögern folgte er ihm dann doch, nicht ohne jedoch vorher Sebastians Hand zu greifen und ihm ein _"Du auch"_ zuzuflüstern.

Verhalten zog sich Jim das Hemd aus und legte sich auf die Liege. Es war ihm immer noch nicht wirklich geheuer - geschweige denn angenehm - was gerade passierte. Dem letzten Arzt, der ihn derartig freizügig gesehen hatte, hatte er ohne zu zögern eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt; an den Grund konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern, dafür war es einfach zu lange her. Allgemein waren ihm Ärzte ein notwendiges Übel, welches man nur bei den schlimmsten Notfällen konsultieren sollte.

Das Gel war zunächst unangenehm kalt und so zuckte er kurzzeitig zusammen; doch schnell galt seine Konzentration dem Bildschirm. "Sehen Sie das hier?", meinte Petrow und zeigte auf das schwarz-weiße Bild. Während der Professor ihm die jeweiligen anatomischen Verhältnisse erklärte, hörte Jim nur mit halben Ohr hin, da sein Kopf bereits wieder mit der Zukunft beschäftigt war. _Was auch immer passieren wird, wenn ihr Kind auf der Welt wäre, es müsste in geordneten Verhältnissen aufwachsen. Schluss mit jährlichen Flucht._ Der Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht.

"Und da haben wir ihn" Jim schrak auf. "Das ist Ihr Kind" Er nickte, auch wenn ihm das Ganze immer noch abstrakt vorkam. "Das leichte Flattern, was Sie mehr oder minder erkennen können, ist das schlagende Herz" Jim konnte es kaum glauben. Zum allerersten Mal sah er, dass da wirklich ein _lebendiges Wesen _in ihm heranwuchs. "Sie sind jetzt in der 14. Woche und so weit ich das sehe, ist alles in Ordnung. Aber ...", meinte der Professor, "... ich probiere mal etwas"__

__Er tippte etwas auf der Maschine ein, was sowohl Jim als auch Sebastian verwirrte. Einen kurzen Augenblick später zuckten beide zusammen._ _

__**Ein Herzschlag.** _ _

__"Das, Mister O Moráin, ist der Herzschlag Ihres Kindes", erklärte der Professor dann._ _

__Als Jim den Satz vollends realisierte, wurde er zum ersten Mal von einem Gefühl übermannt, was er so in dieser reinen Form noch nie kennengelernt hatte - **Glück**. Und das kalte Eis, was sein Herz in Form von Hass und Abneigung in seinen Klauen hatte, bekam Risse. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass es die Herztöne seines eigenen Kindes waren! Sebastian kam mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm und zog ihn in einen kurzen Kuss._ _

__"Wie ich sehe, freuen Sie sich", meinte der Professor und ließ die beiden aufschrecken, "Dann ist ja alles wunderbar. Für heute wären wir dann auch fertig" , meinte der Professor und druckte noch schnell das letzte Standbild aus. "Ich möchte jedoch mit Ihnen noch über wichtige Dinge sprechen" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Raum._ _

__Sebastian sah Jim an. "Ich kann es nicht glauben ..." Der Consulting Criminal lächelte. "Alles ist perfekt, findest du nicht, Sebby?" Der Scharfschütze nickte und sah auf das Ultraschallbild. "Meiner Vergangenheit zu Trotz. Für unser Kind bin ich bereit, die Welt nieder zu brennen. Nichts und niemand wird diese Familie zerstören", antwortete Jim mit einem seiner berühmten leicht manischen Grinsen._ _

__Doch binnen weniger Sekunden wandelte es sich zu einem Lächeln. Zum ersten Mal war es ein ehrliches, sanftes Lächeln - voll Güte und Liebe. Das Eis splitterte immer mehr._ _

__Draußen bat Petrow den beiden an sich noch einmal zu ihm zu setzen. "Was ist denn, Professor Petrow?", wollte Sebastian wissen. "Nun, ich möchte Ihnen bestimmte Sachen nicht vorenthalten, jetzt wo Sie beide Eltern werden", seufzte Petrow, "Es gibt noch gewisse Dinge, die ich mit Ihnen klären möchte. Zum einen ist es das Risiko, was bei dieser Schwangerschaft besteht und zum anderen möchte ich Sie noch einmal fragen, ob Sie das Kind auch wirklich haben wollen"_ _

__Jim sah den Professor kurzzeitig verwirrt an. "Wie meinen Sie das?" Petrow seufzte. "Nun ja. Ich habe bereits viele Hermaphroditen kennengelernt, davon war jedoch der größte Teil jedoch eher abgeschreckt von der Tatsache, dass sie ein Kind bekamen. Ich habe ihnen die Möglichkeit angeboten, dass Kind abzutreiben. Das möchte ich Ihnen nicht vorenthalten" Der Blick des Iren verfinsterte sich plötzlich merklich. "Ich denke, dass ich nicht so aussehe, als würde ich mir eine Abtreibung wünschen", sagte er deutlich, in seiner Stimme die gebändigte Wut kaum überhörbar. Doch Sebastian bedeutete ihm ruhig zu bleiben. "Es ist nun einmal so ... es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass das Kind eine Chromosomenanomalie aufweist. Bei einer Risikoschwangerschaft wie die Ihrer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer solchen leider exponentiell erhöht" Jim schnaubte. "Na und?", entgegnete er deutlich, "Ich - wir - möchten dieses Kind auf alle Fälle bekommen"_ _

__"Gut", meinte der Professor, "Und jetzt gibt es da noch die andere Sache, die Ihre Schwangerschaft mit sich bringt. Ich habe nicht ohne Grund sofort zugestimmt, zu Ihnen zu kommen. Da ich jeden Hermaphrodit, den ich betreue, sozusagen bei mir registriere, kenne ich deren Situation. Viele von hatten ebenfalls das Glück, schwanger zu sein. Doch" Er hielt kurz inne; offensichtlich bereitete es ihm Schwierigkeiten, darüber zu reden. "... die meisten von ihnen haben das Kind recht früh schon verloren. Auch Sie, Mister O Moráin, sind noch nicht in der sicheren Phase. Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, damit Sie es beide schaffen. Doch leider kann ich für nichts garantieren"_ _

__Sebastian und Jim schluckten. Damit hatte sie nicht wirklich gerechnet. "Und was kann ich machen?", wollte der Scharfschütze wissen. Der Professor nickte und sah zu Jim. "So gut auf ihn achten, wie es möglich ist. Er ist jetzt wie eine Glasfigur, die es zu bewahren gilt. Am besten sollte er in spätestens drei Wochen wieder zu mir kommen, dann will ich nachprüfen, ob alles in Ordnung ist"_ _

__Wortlos nickten die beiden und standen auf. "Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern" Gemeinsam verließen sie die Praxis._ _

__"Du hast es gehört, Jim. Mach alles ein wenig langsamer, okay?" Jim seufzte. "Okay ..."_ _


	3. 4 Monate, 2 Wochen - (Alltags)Chaos Teil I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _I want you to know that it's our time_   
>  _You and me bleed the same light_   
>  _I want you to know that I'm all yours_   
>  _You and me run the same course_
> 
> I want you to know, Zedd

So sehr Sebastian es auch versuchte, er konnte Jim einfach nicht davon abhalten, wieder zu arbeiten. Zwar hatte er ihm empfohlen, besser nicht mehr ins Büro zu gehen, schon allein wegen der dauernd aus dem Nichts auftauchenden Übelkeit; doch er bemerkte schnell, dass es sinnlos war mit dem schwangeren Consulting Criminal zu diskutieren, da er sich eh nichts sagen ließ. Die Tage, die er zu Hause geblieben war, waren für den Scharfschützen selbst wohl die anstrengendste Zeit, die er wohl hatte. Dabei wurde er jedoch das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Ganze erst die Spitze des Eisberges - der Anfang - war.

Jim war noch unerträglicher als zuvor. Entweder war er wie ein Haufen Flöhe, sodass Sebastian seine Mühe hatte, ihn einmal zum Stillsitzen zu bringen - oder seine Stimmungsschwankungen waren mal wieder vom Feinsten. Von zufrieden auf wütend in zwei Sekunden und zurück - die Gründe dafür waren manchmal mehr als banal.

So kam es, dass der Scharfschütze einmal von einem Auftrag nach Hause kam und das Arbeitszimmer seines Partners voller verwirrender (zumindest für ihn) Notizzettel tapeziert vorfand. Mittendrin saß Jim auf dem Boden und schien gerade einen weiteren Stapel an Papier zu ordnen. Sebastian räusperte sich, woraufhin der Consulting Criminal aufschreckte. "Jim, was machst du da?", wollte er dann wissen. Er versuchte zwar, einen Teil zu entziffern, doch das war fast unmöglich - immer, wenn Jim in Eile war, kritzelte er dabei so unleserlich, dass er manchmal so unfähig war seine eigne Schrift zu lesen. "Ich plane" Sebastian zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Was für eine Erklärung! Und was, wenn ich mal fragen dürfte?" Mit einem Grinsen sprang der Jüngere auf und kam mit einer katzenartigen Geschmeidigkeit auf sein Gegenüber zu.

Grinsend tippte er ihm an die Stirn. "Unsere Zukunft, du Dummerchen" Sebastian verschluckte sich hörbar. All das Gekritzel auf den Zetteln an der Wand - das sollte die Zukunft der beiden darstellen?! "Aber ...?", brachte er nur verwirrt hervor. "Na, wir werden bald zu dritt sein, da werden wir noch einige Dinge brauchen. Möbel, Sachen ...", grinste Jim ihn an und ging wieder zu seinem Zettelchaos. "Das Problem wird sein, dass ich das nicht allein machen kann", seufzte er laut, setzte sich hin und zog einen Schmollmund, "Du wirst mitkommen ..." Der Scharfschütze zog wieder eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Als ob ich das nicht getan hätte"

Auch wenn Sebastian es im ersten Moment nicht wirklich zugeben wollte, er mochte den chaotischen, aber liebevollen Jim irgendwie. Es war die Seite des kriminellen Genies, die ihm mal keine Sorgen bereitete, auch wenn er glaubte, dass dieser am darauffolgenden Tag wieder völlig verwirrt über seine am Vortag veranstaltete Zettelwirtschaft sein würde.

Das Problem waren die Tage, an denen man es Jim nicht recht machen konnte, und er so ziemlich jeden Fehler zum Anlass nahm, dem Verursacher ein Tractament zu verpassen, das sich gewaschen hatte. So war auch er davon nicht gefeit.

Deshalb gab Sebastian irgendwann nach und ließ den Kriminellen wieder in sein Büro gehen; auch wenn er es zuerst wieder versuchte, ihm auszureden. An diesem Morgen erwischte er Jim, wie dieser sich gerade wieder in einen Anzug hüllte und seine Krawatte zurechtzog; nicht ohne wenigstens einmal manisch in den Spiegel zu grinsen. "Jim, wo willst du hin?"

"Ins Büro, wohin denn sonst?!", kam die genervte Antwort des Consulting Criminals. Gerade als der Scharfschütze zu Protesten ansetzen wollte, schnitt er ihm das Wort ab. "Nein, Seb. Du kannst mich nicht ewig hier festhalten. Außerdem sieht man es doch nicht ...", entgegnete Jim und schaute wieder in den Spiegel.

"Also dann bin ich blind, Jim" Der Kriminelle seufzte. "Es würde sich eh niemand wagen, sich auch nur den Gedanken an die Frage zu erdreisten", meinte er und rieb sich genervt mit den Fingern die Stirn. Sebastian zuckte nur noch mit den Schultern und gab nach. "Gut. Geh, ich kann dich eh nicht mehr aufhalten" Mit diesen Worten kam er zu Jim und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran, nicht ohne seine Hand auf dessen Bauch ruhen zu lassen. "Und pass auf dich auf. Ich werde vorbeikommen, sobald ich den Banker erledigt habe"

**~~**

Angekommen im Upper West (*) wurde er von seiner Sekretärin mit einem milden Lächeln begrüßt. "Wir haben Sie vermisst, Mister O Moráin. Willkommen zurück" Er nickte ihr mit einem bestimmten Lächeln zu und verschwand in der Tür.

In seinem Büro ließ sich Jim zufrieden auf seinen Ledersessel sinken. Irgendwie war es ungewöhnlich, über Wochen nicht mehr hier gewesen zu sein. Sebastian hatte es geschafft, die Mitarbeiter mundtot zu bekommen, zumindest diejenigen, die doch den Mut aufgebracht hatten zu fragen, was denn mit dem Boss los sei und keine Info von ihm bekommen hatten. Eine Antwort erhielten diese praktischerweise in Form einer Kugel im Kopf.

Natürlich waren dann da auch diejenigen, die versuchten Gerüchte über ihn zu verbreiten; die Jim aber recht schnell zu Ohren kamen. Er hasste es, wenn Lügen von irgendwelchen Vollidioten über ihn verbreitet wurden, weshalb er auch den Großteil seines Netzwerkes von Sherlock damals hat zerstören lassen.

So auch dieses Mal. "Müller, Schäfer! Sofort in mein Büro!", bellte er wütend in das Telefon. Keine fünf Minuten später standen zwei Schränke mit militärischer Disziplin - kerzengerade und nicht mit der Wimpern zuckend - im Raum. "Was habe ich gehört?", schnarrte der Kriminelle und sah die beiden Männer an, "Bezüglich Sebastian Moran?" Die beiden zuckten zusammen. Gedankenverloren begann der Kriminelle mit einem Springmesser zu spielen und wartete dabei auf die Antwort der beiden.

Schon als Jim noch in London war und von dort aus das Netzwerk kontrollierte, tauchte schnell das Gerücht auf, dass da mehr zwischen ihm und seinem persönlichen _Schoßhündchen_ , wie die meisten Sebastian nur nannten, lief. Böse Zungen behaupteten dann irgendwann, dass der große blonde Scharfschütze nicht nur sein Leibwächter war, sondern auch sein Liebhaber.

Natürlich drang so etwas irgendwann wieder an die Ohren der neueren Mitarbeiter, denn Gerüchte ließen sich nur sehr schlecht ausrotten. Und das Schweigen der beiden Söldner machte es nicht besser. "Damit das klar ist, ihr verdammten Hurensöhne, ich vögele hier niemanden! Ganz besonders nicht irgendeine Söldnerschlampe!", brüllte Jim außer sich vor Wut. In diesem Moment rammte er das Messer mit roher Gewalt in seinen Schreibtisch, wo es auch stecken blieb.

Man hatte sie vor den Wutausbrüchen des Chefs gewarnt. Und davon, sie irgendetwas zu Schulden kommen zu lassen, sodass sie vor den Chef treten mussten. Denn dies endete stets mit dem Verlust ihres Lebens. Jim versuchte so stark wie möglich seine Identität und sein Gesicht nach dem Fall im Verborgenen zu halten. Nur die Sekretärin und einige wenige hohe Mitarbeiter kannten sein Gesicht. Wenn jemand von ihm ins Büro zitiert wurde, dann stand sein Name auf der Todesliste.

So war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, als Jim die Pistole griff, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Mit einem hasserfüllten Blick entsicherte er sie und richtete sie auf die beiden. "Wer hat dieses Gerücht über mich eigentlich hier in die Welt gesetzt?" Müller sah Schäfer an. "Das wissen wir nicht. Wir haben es auch bloß gehört ...", stammelte er unsicher. "Ach, und so erzählt man es einfach weiter?!"

Die beiden Hünen wagten es sich nicht zu antworten. Durch das weitere Schweigen wurde Jim nur noch wütender, und dabei war er bereits auf 180. "Es will also mal keiner gewesen sein! Ich könnte ..." Plötzlich hielt er inne. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste merkte er, wie sich ein in den letzten Wochen zu bekannter, fader Geschmack in seinem Mund und ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen breit machte. "Verfluchte Scheiße ...."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verschwand er und ließ die beiden Söldner allein, die ihm nur verwirrt hinterher blickten.

Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen hing er kurze Zeit später über der Toilette und erbrach alles, was er in den letzten Stunden zu sich genommen hatte. Nachdem der Würgereiz abgeflaut war und die Übelkeit fast gänzlich verschwunden war, stand er auf, zupfte sich seinen Anzug zurecht (den er glücklicherweise nicht ruiniert hatte) und starrte sich in dem kleinen Spiegel überm Waschbecken an.

Langsam aber sicher ging ihm die immer wiederkehrende Übelkeit auf die Nerven. Er sah auf die kleine, immer noch recht unscheinbare Wölbung seines Bauches. "Du scheinst es aber wirklich nicht gut mit mir zu meinen, oder?" Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Oder soll das für irgendetwas ein Racheakt sein?"

Als er wieder zu den beiden Söldner zurückkam, hatten die beiden sich noch nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Sie erwarteten immer noch ihre Strafe.

Doch wider Erwarten blickte sie Jim nur genervt an und meinte dann; "Worauf wartet ihr? Verpisst euch, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege!" Dies ließen sich die beiden Hünen nicht zweimal sagen und verschwanden ohne ein weiteres Wort.

**~~**

Nicht lange und Sebastian tauchte im Büro auf. Natürlich merkte er sofort, dass irgendwas mit Jim nicht stimmte. "Hey, alles in Ordnung?", wollte er sofort von dem Consulting Criminal wissen. Dieser hing wie ein Häufchen Elend in seinem Sessel.

"Nah ... die kleine Zecke hat sich wieder wunderbar bemerkbar gemacht", murrte er nur desinteressiert. "Wieso nennst du unser Kind Zecke ...?", wunderte sich der Scharfschütze laut, "Was war los?" Jim seufzte. "Mir war von einem Augenblick zum nächsten kotzübel und dann hab ich im nächsten Augenblick wieder alles erbrochen, was ich im Magen hatte"

"Du hast dich aufgeregt, oder? Ich hab doch gehört, was die Söldner unten gelabert haben" Jim seufzte wieder. "Mir wurde zugetragen, dass sie wieder das Gerücht aufgegriffen haben, was uns beide angeht" Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen kam Sebastian zu ihm und drückte ihm sanft einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. "Was kümmert dich das. Immerhin haben sie ja Recht. Wir sind ein Paar. So langsam sollten wir zueinander stehen, auch öffentlich" Er nahm die Pistole und legte sie wieder in die Schublade. "Du darfst dich einfach nicht mehr so stark aufregen. Ich wusste doch, dass es keine gute Idee war, dich gehen zu lassen" Schockiert sah Jim ihn an. "Hey, verdammt noch eins! Ich bin nur schwanger und nicht totkrank!", zischte er dann ungehalten.

"Du kannst das auch von zuhause machen. Nur tu mir bitte den Gefallen und nimm dich ein wenig zurück", meinte der Scharfschütze seufzend, "Unserm Kind zuliebe" Jim knirschte mit den Zähnen. Wie er es hasste, wenn Sebastian letztendlich doch irgendwie Recht hatte. "Na gut. Aber du wirst die Stellung trotzdem halten" 

So verschwanden sie gemeinsam aus dem Büro inmitten von Berlin.

**~~**

Angekommen in der Villa wurden sie bereits von jemanden erwartet. Eine recht junge, blonde Frau saß auf dem Sofa; und sie hatte ein kleines, weißes Bündel in den Armen und wiegte es sanft. Als sie die beiden Männer sah, begann sie sofort zu lächeln. "Katharina!", stellte Sebastian überrascht fest, "Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit hier?"

"Basti, ich hab endlich mal die Zeit gefunden, zu euch zu kommen. Die Kleine ist mal nicht dauerkrank", antwortete sie zufrieden, "Langsam wurde es nämlich nervig, dass ich Juliana immer zum Arzt zu schleppen und dann zu euch zu wollen" Vorsichtig stupste sie die Nase des kleinen Mädchens. "Was hatte sie denn?", wollte Sebastian wissen. "Vermutlich eine Allergie. Genaues haben die Ärzte immer noch nicht" Sebastian begann zu lächeln, setzte sich zu ihr und nahm das Baby in den Arm. 

Als Antwort erhielt er ein erfreutes Quietschen von dem kleinen Mädchen. "Sie mag dich, Basti. Ich wusste doch, dass du ein Händchen für Kinder hast" Katharina sah zu Jim, der immer noch stumm im Türrahmen stand. "Komm her, Jim. Setz dich zu uns" Widerwillig setzte er sich zu den beiden auf die Couch, fühlte sich dabei aber immer noch unwohl.

So wirklich mochte er die Cousine seines Partners nicht. Als sie sich das erste Mal kennenlernten, sah sie ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihm Unbehagen bereitete. Dennoch hatte Sebastian sie in seine Situation eingeweiht und sie zu seiner Vertrauten gemacht. "Vertrau ihr, Jim. Ich kenne sie seitdem ich ein kleiner Junge war und noch hier in Berlin gewohnt hab" waren seine Worte.

"Wie geht es dir?", wollte sie dann ehrlich wissen. "Gut, den Umständen entsprechend", murmelte er nur kurz. "Glaub mir, das hat sich bald. Außerdem gibt es Schlimmeres als die Morgenübelkeit" Jim nickte.


	4. 4 Monate, 2 Wochen, 1 Tag - Für immer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._   
>  _I'll be your hope, I'll be your love,_   
>  _be everything that you need._   
>  _I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do._
> 
> Truly madly deeply, Savage Garden

Am nächsten Morgen war Sebastian schon verschwunden bevor Jim überhaupt aufgewacht war. Anders als üblich hatte der Consulting Criminal ihm freigegeben, um gemeinsam mit ihm den Tag verbringen zu können. Es kam jetzt tatsächlich öfters vor, dass er einfach nur die Nähe von seinem Partner suchte. Lächelnd schob Sebastian es auf die Hormone, die bei Iren bereits für einiges Chaos gesorgt hatten; doch insgeheim wusste er, dass Jim glücklich sein wollte.

Letztendlich wollte Sebastian aber den heutigen Tag nutzen, um einen langen gehegten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Das Glück zwischen dem Scharfschützen und seinem ehemaligen Boss - nun Partner und "Mutter" seines Kindes - sollte endlich voll und ganz perfekt werden. Sebastian wollte ihn heiraten.

Bei einem kleinen Juwelier am Rande Potsdams fand er endlich genau den Ring, die er suchte. Einen wundervollen Verlobungsring, in dem eine Feder eingearbeitet war. Mit dem Ring im Gepäck und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fuhr er wieder zur Villa.

Dort bemerkte er schnell, dass Jim bereits aufgestanden war. Dieser saß in der Küche, trank seinen allmorgendlichen Tee und las über sein Tablet die Zeitung. Gerade als er den Raum betrat, drehte sich der Ire um und musterte Sebastian auffällig. Etwas war anders; dafür hatte er ein Gespür entwickelt. "Wo warst du, Sebby?", wollte er neugierig wissen. Natürlich wusste dieser, dass auch der Consulting Criminal in der Lage war zu deduzieren - und dennoch hatte er mit der Zeit gelernt wie er ihn immer wieder täuschen konnte.

"Ich war was erledigen", wich Sebastian mit einem engelsgleichen Grinsen aus. Jim zog unüberzeugt eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Und wo, wenn ich mal fragen dürfte? Du bist schon eine ganze Weile weg ... glaubst du, dass ich das nicht mitbekommen hätte?", entgegnete er dann. "In Berlin und Potsdam" Sebastian atmete tief durch. Er musste sich dringend zusammenreißen, denn jede falsche Bewegung würde automatisch dafür sorgen, dass der Jüngere es erraten könnte.

"Weißt du, Jim, ich war in der Stadt unterwegs, um für uns ein schönes Restaurant zu finden. Ich will dich endlich mal wieder zum Essen einladen. Es ist schon so lange her, dass wir das letzte Mal essen waren", meinte er dann leise und beugte sich nieder, um Jim einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Kurzzeitig zuckte der Ire zusammen; derartige liebevolle Berührungen waren für den einst so kalten und rationalen Mann immer noch gewöhnungsbedürftig. Doch er wusste genau, dass Sebastian es nur tat um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn eigentlich liebte.

Allgemein war Sebastian gefühlvoller und vorsichtiger geworden, seitdem er wusste, dass er Vater werden würde.

"Das brauchst du doch nicht, Sebby", grinste Jim ihn erst an, runzelte dann jedoch erneut die Stirn, "Hab ich was verpasst?" Doch Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich. Ich möchte einfach mit dir die Zeit genießen"

Im selben Moment klingelte sein Handy, an das er kurzzeitig verwirrt heranging, dabei jedoch nicht beachtete, dass das Grinsen auf den Lippen seines Gegenübers immer breiter wurde. "Ja?", wollte Sebastian wissen. "Katharina! Was ist los?" Er hörte geduldig zu; irgendwann verabschiedete er sich und legte auf. Danach sah er Jim an. "Ich geh Katharina abholen. Keine Ahnung, warum sie nicht mit Bahn kommen will..."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder. "Du wirst es schon früh genug erfahren, Sebby", nuschelte der Ire ihm noch hinterher.

**~~**

Sebastian fragte sich die ganze Fahrt über noch, warum er sie abholen sollte, wo sie sonst immer mit S-Bahn gekommen war; auch mit Juliana. Als er an ihrer Wohnung angekommen war, traf ihn der Schlag. "Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?!" Vor ihm stand seine Cousine mit gepackten Koffern und grinste ihn scheinheilig an. Währenddessen trugen ein paar Männer ihre Möbel aus dem Hauseingang. "Als du nicht da warst, haben Jim und ich mit einander telefoniert. Wir haben schnell gemerkt, dass ich eigentlich ganz nützlich sein könnte. Ich soll zu euch kommen" , antwortete sie in einem fröhlichen Plauderton. "Für wie lange?" Der Scharfschütze war immer noch verwirrt. "Für immer"

Erschrocken klappte Sebastian der Kiefer nach unten. "Du willst zu ... ziehen?!" Bei dem letzten Wort lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Katharina wusste doch nicht, wer die beiden wirklich waren! Besonders Jims eigentlicher Job sah er als ein Problem an. "Basti, denkst du wirklich, ich wüsste nicht, wer ihr wirklich sein und was ihr da in Wannsee treibt? Ernsthaft? Ich bin zwar blond, aber doch nicht blöd, mein Lieber ..." Die junge Frau legte neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur linken Seite "Ich weiß doch, wer dein lieber Jim ist ..." Sie grinste bösartig. "... oder sollte ich besser sagen James Moriarty, Consulting Criminal", flüsterte sie dann, woraufhin Sebastian wieder zusammenzuckte. Woher hatte sie das erfahren? "Ich komme nicht aus dem Mustopf, Basti. Schon am ersten Tag, an dem du mir deinen Partner vorgestellt hast, erkannte ich ihn. Nur habe ich so getan, als wäre ich ein bisschen dusselig und hätte keine Ahnung. Aber gerade weil ich weiß, wer ihr beiden seid, will ich zu euch kommen und euch mit eurem Kind helfen", meinte Katharina dann standhaft.

Sebastian verstand die Meinungsänderung von Jim nicht. Eigentlich war Katharina ihm immer suspekt gewesen, und er beäugte sie immer misstrauisch, sobald sie die Villa betrat. Und plötzlich sollte all das vergessen sein? Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass noch mehr hinter der ganzen Sache steckte.

Auf dem Weg nach Wannsee wollte Sebastian die komplette Wahrheit wissen. "So einfach ändert Jim seine Meinung nicht. Er hat dir nie wirklich getraut, und nun soll auf einmal alles ganz anders sein? Nicht einmal das Hormonchaos würde ihn dazu bringen, seine Richtung um 180 Grad zu ändern. Was ist da also noch passiert zwischen euch?" Katharina seufzte. Jim hatte sie davor gewarnt, dass der Scharfschütze nachbohren würde. "Das hat viele Gründe, Basti. Ich wage es mir nicht zu behaupten, ich hätte Jim erpresst. Nope, so dämlich bin ich nicht. Aber ich habe ihm ein Angebot gemacht. Nach der Geburt eures Kindes helfe ich euch; sodass Jim wieder als Consulting Criminal arbeiten kann. Im Gegenzug werde ich mich dem Netzwerk verschreiben"

______2 Jahre zuvor______

Jim wollte mit seinem fingierten Suizid erreichen, dass er die alten, schwachen Fäden des Netzwerkes mithilfe von Sherlock Holmes persönlich kappen konnte und im Anschluss neue spannen konnte. Da waren einfach zu viele Löcher im Netz und die Gefahr, dass es bei der falschen Entscheidung zerstört werden könnte einfach zu groß.

Offiziell galt James Moriarty als tot. Dennoch hielt er wieder alle Fäden in der Hand - und er wusste, wie jeder einzelne von ihnen funktionierte. Die wenigen Mitarbeiter, die sein Gesicht kannten, waren ihm entweder zu 100% loyal (eine Handvoll Menschen hatten ihm die Treue auf ewig geschworen) oder dem Tode geweiht.

Alles wurde zentral von Berlin aus gesteuert. London war einfach zu unsicher geworden; und die Deutschen bekannt dafür, nicht viele Fragen zu stellen

____

"Ich will das nicht, Katha. Du weißt, was das bedeutet, wenn du diesen Schritt gehst. Wir sind keine Engel. Wir töten Menschen", antwortete Sebastian besorgt. "Ich weiß, Sebastian. Aber ich bin bereit, mein Tribut dafür zu zahlen. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich als Escord-Dame immer legal gehandelt habe?", wollte Katharina mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton wissen. "Nein", seufzte der Blonde laut. "Und Menschen töten ... Herrgott. Du scheinst mich wirklich noch nicht ganz zu kennen. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr das niedliche und zerbrechliche Mädchen von damals", entgegnete sie und kramte in ihrer Tasche.

Einen kurzen Moment später zog sie eine Waffe darauf hervor. "Die habe ich mir vor langer Zeit zugelegt. In meinem Beruf hat man nicht nur Freunde, Basti. Und jetzt mit Juliana sowieso. Ich weiß mich zu wehren, und glaub mir - ich habe vor nichts Angst", meinte sie ernst - doch wenig später erhellte sich ihre Miene, "Jim war einverstanden, nachdem er meine ganze Geschichte gehört hatte. Auch du weißt nicht alles"

Sie packte die Pistole zurück in ihre Tasche. "Deshalb werde ich mit Juliana bei euch bleiben. Jim will, dass ich seine neue Sekretärin werde" Mit einem Lächeln sah Katharina auf die Rückbank. Juliana schlief zufrieden in ihrem Sitz.

Letztendlich gab Sebastian nach. Er wusste, dass es zwecklos war, mit seiner Cousine zu diskutieren - ähnlich wie mit Jim. Die beiden waren sich in vielerlei Dingen ähnlich.

**~~**

Ein paar Stunden später lehnte der blonde Scharfschütze wieder im Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers und sah Jim dabei zu, wie dieser sich wieder in seinen Lieblingsanzug hüllte und das Hemd zurechtzupfte; das stolze und glückliche Lächeln im Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen - von dem der Blonde wusste, dass es echt war. Sebastian liebte diesen Anblick; er strahlte so ein bisschen die Harmonie aus, die der Consulting Criminal so dringend brauchte.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie in ein Lokal am anderen Ende der Stadt.

Jim beäugte es noch misstrauisch. Es war kein nobles Edelrestaurant, in die sie sonst einkehrten, sondern klein, rustikal und doch irgendwie charmant. Dabei entging dem Kriminellen jedoch das Verhalten des Scharfschützen nicht. Immer wieder zuckte ein kleines, unscheinbares Lächeln über dessen Lippen und in seinen Augen blitzte etwas zeitgleich auf.

"Was hast du vor, Sebby?", wollte er von ihm wissen - doch Sebastian lächelte ihn an und zog den Kleineren näher zu sich, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Lass dich überraschen"

Bevor der Blonde sich ebenfalls an den bereits vorbestellten Tisch setzte, besprach er noch kurz etwas mit dem Keller, der ab und zu nickte. Jim versuchte zwar ein paar Worte von ihren Lippen zu lesen, doch war er dafür viel zu ungeduldig.

"Sebastian ...", zischte er ungehalten, als sein Partner an den Tisch kam, "Was wird das?!" Doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Nichts besonderes. Ein Essen mit dir" Der Kriminelle seufzte. Manchmal war der Blonde schwerer zu durchschauen als er dachte.

Als dann die Teller vom Tisch geräumt wurden, wollte Jim gerade aufstehen, doch Sebastian hielt ihn fest. "Ich dachte, wir sind fertig?" Doch der Scharfschütze schüttelte den Kopf. "Noch nicht ganz. Bitte bleib hier" Verwundert zog der Consulting Criminal eine Augenbraue nach oben.

In diesem Moment tauchte ein junger Mann mit Violine auf und begann wortlos zu spielen. [Air von Johann Sebastian Bach.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrVDATvUitA) Was bitte passierte hier gerade?

"Weißt du Jim, wir kennen uns jetzt seit 10 Jahren. Damals hast du mich aus dem Gefängnis geholt und hast mich für dich arbeiten lassen. Irgendwann hast du einfach von einem Tag auf den anderen beschlossen, dass ich dein Bodyguard sein sollte. Ich hab das alles irgendwie für Zufall gehalten", erzählte Sebastian mit einem Lächeln und beobachtete dabei Jim, der ihn leicht verwirrt an blickte. "Doch heute weiß ich, dass es überhaupt kein Zufall war. Du hattest dich verliebt, auch wenn du es dir lange nicht eingestehen wolltest und mich das hast auch spüren lassen"

Vorsichtig nahm er die Hand des Consulting Criminals und begann sie zu streicheln, was dieser auch geschehen ließ. Er war einfach von der ganzen Situation verzaubert.

"Und seit 3 Jahren sind wir nun ein Paar. Und jetzt das Kind. Es ist alles so perfekt. Besser hätte ich es mir nicht wünschen wollen und können. Und vielleicht mag das hier jetzt absolut kitschig herüber kommen, aber das ist mir egal..." Mit diesen Worten stand Sebastian vorsichtig auf und kniete sich vor Jim nieder.

Dann holte der Blonde aus seiner Jackentasche ein kleines Kästchen hervor. "James Moriarty, willst du mich heiraten?"

Er öffnete das Kästchen; zum Vorschein kam ein silberner Ring - der aussah wie eine Feder - mit einem kleinen unscheinbaren Rubin. Jim starrte ihn nur wortlos an. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zeichnete sich Entsetzen im Gesicht des Ire, das nicht gespielt war. Er hatte doch immer mit allem gerechnet, doch nicht mit dem!

Der Consulting Criminal atmete tief durch. Seine Nerven flatterten; und das Hormonchaos machte die Situation nicht besser. So konnte er in diesem Moment seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten. "Sebby ... ich ... ja ...", antwortete er zitternd.

Mit einem Lächeln zog Sebastian und steckte ihm den Ring vorsichtig an den rechten Finger. "Ach Jim ..." Behutsam wischte er ihm eine Träne von der Wange und zog ihn in einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss.

Es schien, als würde die Zeit still stehen - so bekamen sie auch nicht mit, wie die zwei Kellner und der Wirt im Hintergrund begonnen hatten zu applaudieren.

**~~**

Zuhause wurden sie bereits von einer gut gelaunten Katharina erwartet, der sofort der strahlende Consulting Criminal auffiel. "Hat dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du viel hübscher bist, wenn du lächelst, Jim?", lachte sie, während sie von dem Iren einen finsteren Blick erntete. "Dein böser Blick macht dich alt"

Doch der Ire ignorierte sie und verschwand stattdessen nach oben zum gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer. "Und, wie lief es?", grinste sie dann den Scharfschützen an, der sofort wieder zu lächeln begann. "Perfekt. Ich dachte, Jim würde länger zögern. Aber er hatte sofort ja gesagt"

"Also läuten hier auch bald Hochzeitsglocken?" Der Blonde nickte. "Und da soll mir noch einmal jemand erzählen, dass ihr nicht normal wärt!"


End file.
